


The Inside Man

by Wishfulthinking1979



Series: Hunting Scum and Villainy [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Epic Friendship, Humor, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: Piett, Veers and Skywalker focus their efforts on a highbrow gathering for all the heads of the spice cartels. Piett wonders how anyone can get an undercover job done with Veers and Skywalker making superfluous comments in his ear.
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Darth Vader, Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, veers and Vader
Series: Hunting Scum and Villainy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845904
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We've had some serious things lately and I decided to lock my angst muse up in her room for a while because goodness, she needs to take a break sometimes. 
> 
> Thus, I had a great deal of fun with this little mission with all its Bond-Mission Impossible overtones. Of course, I also liked the villain I created and have decided that she shall show up again....
> 
> Thanks all of you for reading and commenting. It genuinely is a joy in my day. :)

“Have I mentioned how much I hate you both for making me do this?” Piett asked softly, tugging at the hem of his jacket.

“Numerous times,” came Lord Vader’s amused voice in his ear.

“Stop tugging the jacket, Firmus, nervous habit,” said Veers.

Piett glared horribly into the tall, cool glass he was holding, filled with something frothy and disgustingly sweet.

“I do  _ not _ have nervous habits!”

“You do,” insisted his commander’s voice. “You always tugged on your jacket right before reporting to me.”   
  


“And you put your hands behind your back so you could look calm and controlled,” contributed his traitorous friend.

“Well, isn’t it lovely to hear all about my supposed habits while undercover amongst hundreds of people who would cheerfully knife me and drop my body in the lake,” hissed Piett, taking a sip and trying not to gag. 

“Just trying to help you out,” said the General.

“Helping me  _ out _ , Max, would have been you here, and me on the roof with the blaster rifle.”

So help him, his commander snickered in his earpiece.

Piett let his gaze roam the huge ballroom and resisted the urge (damn it!) to tug his formal jacket once more, as he searched for the right target. 

There. The large sweating Corellian by the bar (of course) clad ostentatiously in a gold suit. Now, supposedly his wife was here…..that was her. He recognized her from the holos he’d scanned. She was dancing with a big Togruta.

“I have the target in sight,” he said, sipping the drink again.  _ Force _ , he had to stop doing that. It had merely been the closest one when he came in and it was disgusting.

_ “We stumbled onto this intel purely by luck,” reported the intelligence officer, looking at the three very senior officers, and doing his best not to be rattled by that as he presented his information in the Admiral’s conference room.  _

_ “We were doing a routine sweep for Imperial hold outs, and instead found out about this meeting. Apparently it happens annually and has for the last five years in all the chaos of war and establishing a new Republic.” _

_ Veers leaned forward to look more closely at one of the numerous head shots displayed by the Lady.  _

_ “Is that Marston Vylar?” _

_ “Yes, General. And the center top image is Representative M’lik from Bothawui. We confirmed it.” _ _  
  
_

_ “Force,” said Piett. The Bothan was currently on the Senate of the New Republic, along with Fey’lya. “I know we all have our feelings about Fey’lya, but I have a hard time believing he would be part of this or know of it.” _ _  
  
_

_ “Agreed, Admiral. We do not believe so either. But his colleague is another matter.” _

_ “Many of these names are unsurprising,” said his Lordship, “but that….Sevan Nilo. She gave the Rebellion a great deal of financial support. We were very close to arresting her before….Bespin.” _

_ Piett understood his hesitation and glanced at Veers. _

_ “Doesn’t she still fund numerous private charities in the mid-Rim?” Veers asked. _

_ “Until now, I would have said she was a firm supporter of the Republic,” their commander said, thoughtfully. _

_ “She may be, my Lord,” said the intelligence officer. “But she is also one of the chief propagators of spice in the galaxy. Hers is known for the highest quality according to our discreet inquiries. She is known in her circles as ‘the Queen’.  _

_ Piett snorted slightly.  _

_ “Disheartening to know that despite the best intentions of the New Republic government, we still have this level of corruption,” Veers commented. _

_ “This is our chance, though,” said Piett. “If we can get them, catch them in the act….we’re sure this ‘event’ is their cover for the trade deals by all the major spice cartels?” _

_ “We are sure, sir. Our informant was most cooperative when he found out that his Lordship was involved in the hunt.” _

_ Their commander gave a grim smile. “Good. Because I have a particular hatred for the sort of slavery that this trade encourages. Well then. We have some planning to do gentlemen.” _

This planning had led somehow to Piett being the one inside. Something he had strenuously argued against. 

_ “With all due respect, my Lord, I completely disagree. Veers should go--he’s the good looking one.” _

_ Max had laughed. “Firmus, there was only ever one woman for me and with her gone, I just…” _

_ “And obviously, Piett, it cannot be me. Too many scars---I would be remembered.” _

_ “Besides,” said Veers, “you, my friend, are the charming one, and when it comes to something like this, that is precisely what is needed.” _

_ Piett hated his flush response. “Where in the galaxy did you get the impression…..?” _

_ His lordship had shared an amused look with the General.  _

_ “My daughter says you are.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Well that’s very….kind, my Lord, but she’s biased…” _

_ “Despite her love for Solo, I do tend to rely on my daughter’s good judgment, Admiral.” _

_ “Firmus, I really don’t have time to tell you about all the things I’ve overheard concerning ‘our Admiral’s lovely eyes’...” _

_ “That’s more than enough, thank you, Max.”  _

_ Stars. _

_ “Regardless, Piett,” continued his commander, “you have a….way with people, whether you agree or not. They...talk to you. Look at Leia. She barely knew you and somehow knew to confide in you. And trust me when I say she does not do that lightly.” _ _  
_

_  
_ _ “Agreed. Neither do I, but you just had this aura, Piett. You recall that I was not particularly inclined to like anything about the navy before you.” _

_ “And then of course, even in my dark and corrupted state, I wanted you to be the Admiral.” _

_ Nine hells, he was not here to have his ego fed. Nor to blush so hard he felt like he had a sunburn. _

_ “Indeed, Piett,” chuckled his ex Sith commander (and stay out of my head please, my Lord!) “but we’re not. Just stating facts. You’re the man for the inside job.” _ _  
  
_

He had no arguments after that.

Now here he was in dark suit and tie, Force help him, feeling deeply out of place amongst the jewels, and gold, and finery.

Four stories above him hung a priceless crystal chandelier---priceless as the crystal was from Alderaan, and anything from the hapless planet was now worth a fortune. 

Couples swayed across the blue and gold flecked marble floor and full sized jymball trees swayed gently in various edges of the huge oval room, their bell like white flowers tinkling musically. 

Behind the massive bar (which was the length of the central walkway on the bridge of the Lady, where he would rather be right now) was a two story high fish tank, filled with living rainbows of specimens.

If he was purely here for enjoyment, Piett might have appreciated the chance to gaze at so much beauty in the architecture and style of the room. It was magnificent if lavish.  _  
  
_

The sweating husband of ‘the Queen’ (name Hamish Frystl) glanced at him as he came to the bar and calmly caught one of the server droid’s sensors.

“A cold white Rindulan, please,” he said, and Frystl raised his eyebrows.

“A man who prefers the simple and the quality I see.”

“I don’t have much of a sweet tooth, sir.”

“Yeah, I like it straight and to the point myself.” He took another shot of what smelled like Corellian whiskey, and Piett thought he was already well into a happy haze. Another two drinks and he’d be properly toasted. Piett would encourage that.

The droid handed him his Rindulan and he enjoyed the crisp cold of the alcohol, though he kept his sips small. 

“You been to one of these before?” asked Frystl after a minute, watching his wife with an unreadable expression.

“No,” said Piett honestly. “I’m new to this. Just got recruited from the military for supply routes.”   
  


They had established his cover carefully, making sure that any checking would find that Piett was actually Commander Alexis Piett and he served on the Devastator and felt he would like to retire much richer than the navy would have him do.

“Aha. Yeah. She likes to use the military types.”

PIett did not need to ask who ‘she’ was.

“Hamish Frystl,” said the man, holding out a plump hand. 

“Alexis Piett,” he said, taking the damp hand.

“Isn’t that….?”

“I get that a lot. No relation I’m afraid.”

“That’s only a good thing where we’re concerned,” purred a voice behind him and he turned to face Sevan Nilo.

She was petite, about the height of his princess, with radiant golden hair done up elaborately. She hardly looked the part of one of the most notorious spice purveyors in the galaxy.

“Commander, I believe?” she asked, giving him a swift, assessing glance and in that moment he saw the intelligent and ruthless woman she was rumored to be.

“Yes, though I’d prefer not to use the rank in this context, ma’am.”

She laughed, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Of course. I appreciate caution as well, Alexis, isn’t it?”

“Yes, ma’am.”   
  


“Oh that military training--such respect. But I’m Sevan to everyone.”

She offered him a hand with perfectly manicured nails which he took.

“How do you do, Sevan.”

“I do well,” she answered, green eyes turning their full battery upon him. “Hamish, go and grace the buffet with your presence.”

Her lumbering husband didn’t even question her order, but gave a quick little nod to Piett and moved off. 

“I hope he didn’t bore you too much,” she said, looking at him from under her lashes. “What are you drinking?”

“Not at all,” he replied politely, “and this is a Rindulan.”

“Oh, excellent taste, Alexis,” she said and turned to the droid. “I’ll have what he’s having.”

“Oh she’s flirting with you,” came Max’s voice softly in his ear.

_ Shut up, Veers. _

“Now then, Commander,” she said, “what can you offer me?”

“I know you’re interested in taking over the Kessel run exclusively,” he began, “I think…”

“To be fair, she flirts with anything that moves,” came his Lordship’s voice.

_ Really? While he was talking to the subject? Was he the only one being professional about this? _

“...I can help you there. Being stationed on the Devastator makes me privy to a great deal of useful information on fleet movements.”

“Being the Admiral makes you privy to all of that too,” whispered Veers.

_ I hope the hatred I have for you in this moment is burning a hole in your ear, Max. _

“Mm. Yes indeed. I could see that being  _ very _ useful.”

“Well. I’m at your disposal,” he said calmly, much as he would to a visiting diplomat on his bridge. 

“Walk with me then,” she purred, taking his arm and they moved slowly toward the broad steps which led to the massive balcony overlooking the lake.

He took a small sip of his drink and wondered if it would be this simple. Would Lord Vader be able to get to them in order to capture her? It was rumored that she had impressive body guards, but it was doubtful they could handle a grey Jedi.

They moved up the steps and out past the heavy velvet drapes to the open portico.

She turned as they reached the marble balustrade and leaned against it, studying him once more. 

“I have known you 15 minutes and already I’m intrigued,” she said, clearly aware that she looked quite stunning in the moonlight.

Piett, however, was fairly immune to the attractions of murderous criminals.

“How so?” he asked politely.

“Is this a good time for ‘I told you so’?” inquired the General very softly.

_ Piett pondered the ways that he could sabotage the Herd when they returned to the Lady. _

“That, right there. Any other being would be desperately trying to impress me or flirt with me right now. You are doing neither. You have this air of…..assurance. I like that.”

Piett was worried that the snort Lord Vader made in his ear would be audible to her.

“Well. I am a commander on the Vice-Admiral’s flagship. Comes with that territory I suppose.”   
  


_ Where was Lord Vader? _

“Mm. I will naturally need certain assurances from you for security purposes, you understand.”

“Of course.”   
  


“Piett, I have a boat waiting. I’ll be with you in 30 seconds,” said Lord Vader in his ear.

“And you’ll need to earn your first payment. I don’t give paychecks unless the job is done right and to my satisfaction.”

“Understandable,” he told her mildly. 

“I like you!” she laughed and internally he found himself repelled by that. To be liked by a woman who lived off the suffering of billions….

And suddenly Lord Vader was there, his black clad form blending with the night as he placed his blaster in her spine.

“Time to come with us Nilo. Quietly or I’ll need to cause some damage. Naturally I wouldn’t kill you. Just paralyze you.”

She froze, but had remarkable composure as she glanced to Piett who raised his eyebrows at her.

“Well. Too good to be true then, Alexis?”

“Perhaps. We need to go down the stairs.”

And they moved down toward the small beach where Lord Vader had a boat waiting.

“I see you,” said Max in his ear.

“Where are you?” Piett hissed, “get down here!”

Their captive seemed remarkably unconcerned, which bothered him as they set foot on the gritty sand.

“No,” said his commander suddenly, and then the air was filled with firing. But not blaster. Piett felt numerous small pricks and realized he was on his knees. More concerning, Lord Vader was on his knees. 

Tranq darts. They’d both been hit multiple times.

“Of course I’m prepared for such an attempt,” said the blonde above him, now a fuzzy outline. “And I have some questions for you.”

And Piett’s world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned and the cartel Queen is curious who she has captured. She shall find out.

There was fighting. He could hear the scuffle and shouting and swearing and….

..that sounded a lot like Max.

Piett struggled to open his eyes in time to see the General, hands shackled behind him, shoved onto the...sofa?

“Took down three of our men, Sevan. He’s trained very well.”

“Mm.”

Piett found her, lighting a thin cigarette, and her eyes met his. 

“Oh lovely, you’re awake.”

He discovered that his dinner jacket had been removed (not a loss really) leaving him in shirtsleeves and there was an IV attached to his arm, though his wrists were cuffed to the arms of the elegant chair he was seated in. He looked in concern at the IV.  _ What were they giving him? _

“Oh don’t worry, Alexis darling. Oh, that’s not really the name is it?” She snapped her fingers and a datapad was placed in her hand by one of numerous huge Weequay bodyguards.

_ They were really all sorts of kriffed. _

“My….friends got a little trigger happy with the tranqs and you’re not built to handle that much. That is the counter to it, so you don’t die on us. Seems to be working nicely. He,” she gestured at Max who met his eyes with silent rage, “was quite concerned for you.”

“You see……” she scrolled through the pad, “.... _ General _ , he’ll be quite all right. Maybe slightly nauseous, but perfectly fine. Until we kill him of course.”

_ Where was Lord Vader? _

“Where…” his voice was slightly hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Where is our friend?”

Her laugh tinkled through the room. “Such concern! I do like this brotherhood you’re all displaying,  _ Admiral _ Piett. Bold move by the way to keep the same last name. Hiding in plain sight--I like it. Your friend is right there.” 

She gestured with her cigarette, and Piett realized his commander was bound similarly to himself in a chair up and to his left, guarded by two henchmen. He still seemed unconscious. 

And that was interesting. 

Because this was Lord Vader. And while numerous tranq darts could indeed have an effect now that he was out of the suit, Piett was reasonably sure he would have come back to consciousness before he did.

“I must admit, I’m so very curious,” continued Sevan, rising from the table she’d been leaning against, and coming close to him, the noxious fumes from her cigarette, curling toward him.

“What brings a fleet Admiral and a Senior General after little ol’ me?”

“What do you think?” spat Veers behind her.

“Well sure, I’m aware of what I do for a living, General Veers, but you are not the usual fare when it comes to those who would like to see me fail.”   
  


“Stop you from destroying billions of lives you mean?” Piett corrected, and she turned those green eyes back to him.

“You are from Axxila I believe?” she said, and he saw that she knew. She must have access to his file then.

He stared at her defiantly.

“Oh it’s all right,” she said with another laugh, “I know you are. So perhaps that explains you,  _ Firmus _ . Started your career hunting people like me. Got bored with the New Republic? Decided to chase people trying to earn a living in a galaxy you helped upend?”   
  


“And you’re clearly friends,” she said, turning to Veers. “Your concern is so very touching. Yes. I can see why you chose him to be the inside one. You’re very handsome, General. But I see  _ that _ all the time.”

She brought her gaze back to Piett, and took his chin in her small, smooth hand. He felt slightly sick. “But  _ you _ . So very easy to talk to. To  _ trust _ . And such lovely hazel eyes.”

And Piett couldn’t help it. He snorted a laugh at that. Max looked at him incredulously. Sevan raised an elegant eyebrow.

“Brave too. But what about your mysterious friend over there? Wake him up!” she ordered, releasing Piett from her grasp.

One of the Weequay slapped his Lordship across the face, and the blue eyes opened wide. Somehow Piett knew that he was already awake and had been biding his time. He wasn’t sure why his commander had been doing so, but trusted that he had a plan.

Thus far in all their endeavors, Lord Vader had managed to keep the news of who he really was quiet. It had allowed them to make some stunning progress and Piett didn’t question it. If and when the galaxy realized Anakin Skywalker was hunting scum, that was up to his commander.

“Hello there.” Sevan swayed over to him and stood considering him. 

“You’re the enigma here, friend. I can find records for these two. But not for you.”

Lord Vader gazed at her with ice blue eyes. And even the cartel Queen seemed slightly thrown.

“You’re  _ dangerous _ ,” she intoned.

_ Well. She wasn’t wrong there. _

One of her henchmen came over to whisper in her ear.

“True. I have guests who need to see me, gentlemen, so we’ll need to leave you for a while. Since I am not your average criminal, naturally I won’t leave you alone.” She smiled sweetly. “These Weequay are very good at their job. So….” Her eyes went between the three of them and landed on him.

_ That couldn’t be promising. _

She nodded and one of her guards came to stand behind him. 

“Firmus dear, I like you so very much, as do your friends. So, given the value you have, I think you get the honor.”

And something sharp pricked his neck and he realized that the Weequay was holding a syringe, its thumb hovering over the plunger.

“Should any of you do something foolish, I’m afraid our lovely Admiral will be dead in seconds.”

Utter silence as Max stared at him and Lord Vader remained a calm, dark presence to the side.

“All clear then? Delightful. I’ll see you soon!” And she swept out, most of her entourage following her out the doors which led to a large corridor from what Piett could see, sitting so very still.

They were still in the same building then. 

“You all right, Veers?” Piett asked as calmly as he could manage.

“Am I…..? You’re sitting there with a syringe of poison in your vein, but yes, Piett, I’m all right.”

“Shut up,” grunted the Weequay standing near the General.

“Sir?” Piett inquired of his commander, moving his eyes toward him but nothing else.

“Dealing with the drugs in my system at the moment, Piett.”

_ Ah. Which meant, he was reasonably sure, that his Lordship was using the Force to bring himself back up to par. _

“Shut  _ up _ !” said the Weequay behind him with significant pressure on his neck as a reminder.

Veers shook his head at him, eyes on the big hand holding the needle.

Piett shut up. 

He wasn’t sure how long they waited---long enough that his neck muscles hurt from holding so still, but then the doors hissed open, and Sevan was back amongst them, along with her entourage.

“Well! Thank you so much for waiting. So many beings to talk to. I’m fairly popular you see. But I’m taking a little break, just for you!”

She smiled at each of them in turn. “And it’s so good to see that you’re clearly not expendable, Admiral. To them at least. So, my mysterious scarred friend.”

She turned to his Lordship and crossed her arms, studying him. 

“What brings you here?”   
  


“We’re here to arrest you of course,” replied Lord Vader calmly.

She raised her eyebrows. “Oh yes? Going well for you is it?”

“It is actually, thank you.”

Piett managed to exchange a look with the General, and neither of them was clear where Lord Vader was taking this. 

“Who are you?” she asked.

“I’m a member of the security services in the military.”

She studied him for a full minute with that penetrating green gaze.

“I would like to believe that. You certainly have a familiar air. But you’re  _ more _ . There’s something about you….”

_ Curse this woman’s perceptiveness. He supposed that she hadn’t got where she did by being a fool. _

“I’m flattered, I’m sure,” said his commander dryly.

Piett decided to divert her attention. 

“Why did you support the Rebellion?” he asked, genuinely curious on this front. “Surely the Empire would have suited your business goals more.”

She glanced at him.

“No Admiral, I operate best when the established order is thrown into chaos. Much more scope there. I sought to encourage that.”

“And all those charities of yours are a front I suppose,” put in Veers.

“Oh I genuinely care about those. But it’s a convenient cover. And more effective when it’s genuine.”

“Now, you still haven’t answered my question. I know who they are,” she gestured carelessly at Veers and himself, “but I like  _ names _ to the people who got this far and this close to me.”

“Well I suppose you’ll have to get used to disappointment then,” said his Lordship.

She pressed her lips together, but she was very professional and hid her rage well. 

“I think it  _ very _ interesting that they both look to you. You seem to be the one in charge, mystery man in black. I find it so deeply intriguing that a Fleet Admiral and a Senior General, both of whom clearly have command presence in their own right…”

“Well thank you,” acknowledged Veers. Piett rolled his eyes.

She shot Max an unimpressed look, “....are happy to look to you for their orders. So, who are you, I wonder?”

Lord Vader smiled at her without answering, and it was so very dangerous.

She didn’t like that at all, and at last a frown stayed upon her beautiful face.

She stared at him coldly and motioned to the guard behind him, without looking away.

“Kill the Admiral.”

“No!” Veers shouted and Piett braced himself……

But the Weequay behind him grunted in surprise and the hand holding the syringe didn’t move. In fact, Piett realized, none of the guards in the room were moving at all. It was as though they were frozen.

Because they were…..

Sevan looked around in bafflement. 

“What…?”

“Remove the syringe, carefully,” intoned his Lordship and the Weequay did so slowly. Piett took a relieved breath and shifted sore muscles. With a muted clink, Vader’s binders fell away and he rose, motioning slightly. The Weequay behind Piett was flung violently into a pillar with a sickening crack.

“Piett is my Admiral,” said his commander, calmly---viciously, towering over Sevan. Another slight motion and the rest of the Weequay were flung into various corners of the room with tremendous force, to fall unmoving to the marble floor.

“Veers is my General.”

A wave at them both, and their binders opened and fell off. Piett rose stiffly, rubbing his wrists and taking out the IV. Sevan had been right---he was a little nauseous, but he would happily bear that over the alternative. 

“You wished to know who I am, I believe,” his Lordship said silkily, and she was suddenly rising slightly into the air, squeaking a bit in fear.

“Vader,” she breathed, eyes wide. 

“No,” he replied, smiling grimly, “I am Anakin Skywalker. You should be grateful that I am. Vader would have killed you first.”

“Do your worst!” she snapped, and Piett was reluctantly impressed at her courage.

“Oh I am,” his commander said. “Even now my son and his people are destroying your largest warehouses of spice. In the eventuality that we were compromised, we decided that I would keep you distracted here while he did so.”

Her eyes widened in rage.

“That is….do you realize just how much that is  _ worth _ ?”

“I do,” his Lordship growled, “it is worth billions of lives. I intend to destroy as much as possible to keep those lives free from slavery in every way.”

Piett didn’t know what he did, but she was suddenly unconscious, and Lord Vader slung her over his shoulder without any ceremony. 

“We need to go. Admiral, I trust you are unharmed?”

“Thank you, my Lord, I’m perfectly all right.” He and Veers hunted for blasters from the fallen Weequay.

His Lordship paused, and considered the room.

“There,” he gestured. “A back entrance. Follow me.”

The three of them made their way out the small door set into the wall and down to the waiting boat, unchallenged.

“What of the others, my Lord?” Veers asked once they were well across the big lake.

“We will leak word of her arrest. They will scatter. The various enforcement agencies in their respective territories are waiting for them. The local authorities here are moving into the building even as we speak. She is indeed the lynchpin. With her operation in tatters, the others will struggle. We’ll have some mopping up operations I am sure.”

“Well done, both of you,” their commander said, hand easy on the boat’s wheel and Piett could just make out the silhouette of their lamda on the far shore.

“Thank you my Lord,” said Veers.

“Thank you, sir,” Piett agreed. “But if we do one of these again, I volunteer Max for the inside job.”

“Oh no, Firmus--you were perfect. Didn’t you hear her? A ringing endorsement for you being that man indeed.”   
  


Their commander chuckled and Piett rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

  
  


****

Piett returned to the main hold after changing back into his uniform. It felt so very good to don the familiar gaberwool once more. Veers and his Lordship were in the cockpit, and he realized that their shackled prisoner was awake and watching him as he set his satchel on a seat opposite her.

“Well. The Admiral once more. I do like a man in uniform. Don’t be a fool, Admiral, think of everything I could offer you,” she said, even now trying to sway him, batting her large green eyes.

He placed his hands behind his back and considered her cooly. “You have nothing I want, Sevan. There are only two ladies in my life and both are vastly superior to you.”

She curled her lip. “I doubt that is possible.”

He smiled at her humorlessly. 

“One is a 19 kilometer warship, with breathtaking firepower and a rather possessive attitude. The other is a Jedi princess with similar qualities. And I find brunettes much more lovely.”

She stared at him. “I see. Do not think for a moment, Admiral Piett, that anything you love is safe, even with me in a cell. I have countless networks. Even Jedi are not immune to harm. Leia Organa can be reached you know.”   
  


Cold anger swept through him.

“You dare to threaten her?” he hissed. “I may not be her Jedi Father or brother---and good luck trying to get past them---but I would happily slag your remaining hideaways from orbit if you attempt to lay a hand on her.”

She sat back with a satisfied smile on her face that made Piett’s stomach churn.

“We’ll see then, won’t we Admiral?”

As she was led away to the most secure detention area on the Lady, Sevan turned and smiled at him.

It reminded him of a Loth wolf with prey.

“Quite successful I’d say,” Veers commented at his shoulder. 

“Mm,” returned Piett thoughtfully. “I don’t think we’re done with her.”

Veers clapped his shoulder. “Empty threats, Firmus. What can she do against Jedi? Or the Lady herself for that matter?”

His ship flashed an approving green light on Piett’s datapad as both men walked toward the bridge.

_ His friend was right, and he shouldn’t worry, but still….. _

The turbolift doors on the bridge deck hissed open to the sight of a petite brunette who was clearly waiting for them.

Piett smiled at one of his favorite people. 

“I heard you were back,” she said, falling into stride with them. “And I know, military decorum and everything, so just consider yourselves both hugged.”

“Thank you, my dear.”

_ Everything would be fine. It would. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, I'm setting up for more with this villain. Sometimes characters just walk right into the imagination and that is what she did. So I think we'll need to deal with her some more.....


End file.
